Beach Day
by evilRevan
Summary: Every family needed time to unwind, to enjoy themselves surrounded by their friends. The Beach Festival was one event. FreyxLeon


The town of Selphia was abuzz with excitement. The first of summer had arrived and with it, hot humid weather hung in the air. Many of the residents tried to combat the sticky uncomfortable summer heat by taking a trip to Dragon's lake in honor of Beach day, an annual festival to celebrate the new season and cool off at the same time.

The younger more energetic villagers like Margaret and Amber splashed water on everyone that passed by. Dylas was the first to get caught in the flying torrent of water, then Doug, and finally Dolce who had come to investigate all the yelling.

The Elf and former monster smiled to one another, running as fast as their feet could carrying before Dylas caught them and reprimanded them for soaking him to the bone. Everyone, including the old woman Blossom laughed as the scene unfolded, some even cheered for horse while others cheered for the girls, Margaret and Amber.

A tiny child not even six years old clapped her hands and jumped up and down in place in pure excitement. Bits of dust and sand flew up into the air as her tiny feet left imprints in the soft sand underfoot.

"Mama! Papa! I want to play too!" The small child whirled around in a flurry of sand and dust as she turned to face her parents. Her mother, the reigning princess of Selphia made a face as if to silently say, that wasn't a good idea. But her father, a tall man with teal ears and a tail smirked behind his peacock feather fan.

Frey, the girl's mother, shot her husband a 'don't you dare say yes' look. Leon's smirk turned into a frown.

With a sigh the child's father snapped his fan shut and reached down towards the little girl, scooping her up into his arms like he had done for the past five years of her life.

Frey kept an eye on Leon, making him very aware she didn't want their daughter getting trampled. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your mother doesn't want you doing that." He mused, chuckling absently at Frey's compulsive need to keep Luna, their daughter out of harm's way.

If anything the girl liked to get herself into trouble, similar to her father Leon.

The green haired girl whined, crossing her arms in a huff. Leon laughed at the little girl when he saw Frey more and more in her than himself in their child. Green hair and green eyes, the girl was nearly an exact copy of Frey down to her frowny faces and bouts of anger.

Leon tickled her with the end of his peacock fan and smirked smugly when Luna started laughing hysterically. Her crossed expression faded into a smile as the tiny child squirmed in his arms.

"Papa! Knock it off!" The girl squealed, swatting the closed brightly colored fan away from her exposed stomach. Frey laughed at the two of them, watching the scene play out while everyone ran into the lake and or lounged on the beach, sunning themselves in a blanket of warmth.

"Ok that is enough." Frey interrupted the two of them, snatching their daughter from her husband's arms in one fluid motion. The child clung to her mother, eager to escape her father's tickle torture.

Leon pretended to look hurt when Frey came and took their child away from him. Frey ignored him and headed towards the lake and gently eased their daughter into the shallow end.

With a smile Frey tried to coax Luna to enter the crisp cool water. "Come on! Let's go for a swim, Luna!"

And much to her parent's amazement, the little girl pried herself off her mother and jumped into the water with a loud, high pitched squeal. It took just seconds before the girl was laughing and splashing around in the clear clue waters.

Having escaped from Dylas Amber jumped into the water, showering Luna in light showering of water. The girl wrinkled her nose at the offender when the girl resurfaced, and promptly sent a wave of lake water towards the former guardian. Amber sputtered as the lake water entered her mouth. Amber recovered quickly, retaliating with her own wave of water child directed towards Luna, initiating a 'splash war' between the two young girls.

Frey watched the two with a warm smile upon her face.

"You're no fun, _dear._" Leon whispered into her ear. Frey instinctively jumped in place, cheeks red from the sudden surprise as her husband laughed in the background.

The princess glared at him for a moment. Silently she contemplated getting back at him by tickling his two large ears atop his head. However her small stature wouldn't allow her to grab them, even if she wanted to. So the married woman huffed and kept glaring at Leon.

"Leon." She growled under her breath, knowing full well he would hear her. And hear her he did, if the sudden twitch of his ears were any indication.

"Disappointed?" He teased playfully, hiding a smirk behind the peacock fan he was so fond of. "You're lucky I can't reach your ears." She retaliated quickly just as their daughter shouted something to Amber.

Silence echoed between the two of them. Frey was sure he wasn't smiling behind that fan now.

"Frey?" The farmer turned to look at him, mildly puzzled as to why he called out her name. The reason proved obvious when he downed and pecked her on the cheek.

Frey stuttered, cheeks once again a shade of deep crimson. "W-what was that for?" She blurted out. Leon just shrugged, his face now hidden behind a bunch of feathers.

"Because I love seeing your face turn red." He admitted with a nonchalant tone.

In the background someone made gagging sounds. The two parents searched for the source only to find that their daughter was the one making faces at them.

"Eww! Mama and Papa are kissing! Yuck!" The soaking wet child wrinkled her nose and continued to make more disgusted noises. Leon taking this in stride burst out laughing.

It took him a quite a bit to cease his laughter, finding the situation far too amusing for his taste.

"You won't find it disgusting later on, Luna." He informed Lune before Frey gave him a gentle.

"Leon!" Frey hissed between her teeth. "You shouldn't say that!" Leon tried his best to pretend to act all innocent before his younger wife.

"She's going to find out sooner or later." He defended, snapping his fan shut with a haughty smile plastered on his face. Teal blue eyes drifted over towards her, purposely sending her hidden messages without saying a single word.

Frey tried her best to distract herself from the burning sensation creeping along her cheeks, staining them a bright red color. To get back at him, she shouted for Luna.

"Luna! Come here and play with Daddy's ears!" immediately the Jackal's face fell as a sudden sense of dread claimed him.


End file.
